


#NakeyChallenge

by Reginas_Cat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Love, Smut, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), SwanQueen Fanfiction Facebook Group (Once Upon a Time), TikTok, Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reginas_Cat/pseuds/Reginas_Cat
Summary: Regina finds inspiration from a couple of Tik Tok's on Emma's phone titled #NakeyChallenge, what she does with that inspiration is the fun part.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, SwanQueen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 188





	#NakeyChallenge

**Author's Note:**

> Low key, not really a writer. I got inspiration from Tik Tok. Feel free to leave any likes or comments. Thankyou!!

Regina and Emma were enjoying a quiet Sunday afternoon together. Emma was sitting on the loungerooms couch, legs tucked under her ass, junk food and a beer located conveniently in the coffee table in front of her. She was focused on her game, which Regina didn’t necessarily approve of, but it was something she knew Emma enjoyed, so she tolerated it. Regina was leaning on her wife scrolling through Emma’s Tik Tok account on Emma’s phone. Regina didn’t see the point of Tik Tok, it was really just a bunch of people putting themselves in embarrassing situations and promoting themselves as freelance comedians.

“Remind me why you have Tik Tok again?’ Regina sighed looking up at Emma. The blonde shrugged one of her headphones off so she could talk to her Queen.

“Because people are idiots and I like watching other people do what I normally do. We are a society of people doing stupid things. It's nice to be part of something,” Emma said not taking her eyes off her game but giving a small smirk at her response. Regina shook her head at the blonde’s response and continued scrolling through the pointless people. She scrolled through a video of the dwarves attempting to complete a dance routine, however, Sleepy fell asleep halfway through and Sneezy kept Sneezing and fell over clumsily. Grumpy could be seen turning to his brothers and losing it at them for not making this work. Regina also found one of Snow attempting to complete a cover of the original Snow White music, to which Regina rolled her eyes and continued through the feed.

One video, in particular, made Regina raise an eyebrow. She pulled herself away from Emma and excused herself from the room. Emma waved her hand at Regina excusing her. Regina headed upstairs to their bedroom, restarting the video. Regina watched as a wife undressed in the bathroom with the camera facing away from themselves, walked out of the bathroom and to their distracted partner. The video captured the partner being interrupted by the girl throwing a tea towel at him and then his jaw-dropping reaction of their butt naked partner. The partner then quickly forgot about what they were doing and headed straight for his girl with a dirty look on his face, the girl giggling behind the camera. #nakeychallenge was hashtagged down the bottom of the screen and Regina clicked the link. Thousands of videos popped up of girls shocking their boyfriends, partners and hubbys by randomly walking out whilst the boys were gaming, cooking or busying themselves with their phones. Some guys also joined in, thinking that they would be just as thrilled pulling the stunt. Each partner had a shocking reaction to this random act and Regina wondered if she was going crazy herself completing if she should do this. Emma was pretty damn distracted downstairs and Regina could sneak out through the kitchen, so Emma didn’t see her naked ass walkthrough.

Regina removed her blouse and the belt holding her slacks up. She removed her shoes and her pants. Moving to their en suite she looked herself up and down in the mirror, Goosebumps now hugging her skin. She looked damn fine in her matching black lace bra and underwear, her tanned body starring back at her. She was doing this. She couldn’t wait to see her wife’s reaction, especially with what was most likely to come afterwards. Regina gave herself a knowing smirk and removed her undergarments quickly. She turned the blonde’s phone back on, clicking the ‘plus’ sign down the bottom of the Tik Tok app. The camera popped open and she switched the camera around, so it was no longer facing her. She breathed in and gave herself one last look up and down before moving to the door and opening it a crack to hear if Emma had moved. As she had expected, the house was dead quiet. She crept down the staircase and around through the kitchen. The Queen could feel her heart pounding hard in her chest, removing all doubt from her mind. This was going to be spectacular. Regina grabbed a tea towel and started the video. She moved around the corner, the blonde coming into full view, her eyes still drawn to the TV. Regina pointed the camera at Emma and threw the towel in the blonde’s direction, making Emma jump. Emma spun her attention towards Regina. Boy Emma was not expecting this. Her eyes widened, her mouth ran dry and her heart got caught in her rib cage. Her eyes roamed possessively over the woman’s naked form, hovering over the centre of the Queen’s legs and her aroused nipples.

“Holy Shit!” was all Emma could stutter, throwing her headphones off onto the couch and heading straight for her stunningly naked wife. Regina couldn’t have hoped for a better reaction. Regina giggled and stopped the video, running into the kitchen laughing her head off at what she had just done to Emma. Emma stumbled after Regina, pulling Regina into a heated kiss as they reached the counter. Emma’s tongue sliding into the mayor’s hot mouth. Regina couldn’t stop smirking, her hands pulling at the collar of the Saviour’s long sleeve shirt, Emma’s hands around the Mayor's bare waist. Emma broke the kiss staring hungrily into her lover’s eyes. “Well, where the hell did this come from?” Regina simply laughed, still wrapped up in her Swan.

“I saw a Tik Tok and although I am not keen on making any more, I thought this might be a fun one to make, and now that I have you up off the couch, we can have some fun. You belong to me dear, not the TV,” The mayor replied and began tugging at the hem of Emma’s shirt. Emma shook her head and lifted the naked woman up onto the kitchen countertop, taking Regina by surprise and eliciting a small squeal from the woman. Emma stepped back from Regina’s legs and threw her shirt onto the floor. Regina reaching out, motioning Emma closer to her. Emma stood forward and was greeted by outstretched arms which snaked themselves around the blonde, finding the bra clip that was hiding Emma’s breasts from her sight. Emma pulled Regina’s body to the edge of the counter and pushed her hips into Regina, feeling the heat that was slowly growing. She needed this woman, her pupils growing big with hunger and lust. A lust that Regina had placed dangerously close within her reach, and so she intended to take what was hers. Regina yanked the bra off her lover and threw it across the kitchen, not watching where it landed. She pulled the Saviour towards her waiting lips and bit down on a bottom lip, Emma feeling up and down the mayor’s torso, running hands over a toned stomach, and back up to perky breasts. Warm skin setting Emma's fingertips on fire, which Regina could feel, sending sharp nerves throughout her body. Pert nipples were greeted by Emma’s wanting fingers, rolling the dark buds between soft fingertips. Regina let out a moan in between kisses, her arousal now becoming more evident on Emma’s light blue Jeans. Emma moved down Regina’s neck leaving purple bruises as evidence of her where she had just been, the brunette leaning her head back to give Emma more access.

Emma moved down Regina’s collarbone and onto the other breast, drawing circles with her tongue around the protruding nipple, Regina moaning as Emma worked around full breasts. It was heaven to Emma, how she could so freely roam the mayor's body, how every inch of the woman belonged to her. How she could obtain explicit noises from her throat that no one else would ever hear. She was completely in love with her.

“Emma, please” the mayor whimpered as her nipples were becoming increasingly sensitive. Regina could feel her core becoming increasingly wet, she needed the Saviour and she needed her now. Emma glanced at her love before making her way down to where she was needed most. Regina now leaning down on her elbows, the cold countertop coming into contact with skin, sending shivers down her spine. Emma crouched down, grabbing Regina’s ass and pulling the woman closer to herself. The Queen’s glistening sex came into view, Regina teasingly, slowly spreading her legs so that Emma could do her work.

“You knew perfectly well what my reaction was going to be didn’t you?” Emma moving her head up to her wife. Regina looking down at Emma who was raising an eyebrow at her.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, now please!” Regina moaned, knowing full well that she was driving the blonde crazy, a smile tugging on her lips.  
Emma stared at the meal presented to her, moving her lips straight onto Regina’s clit, a loud gasp escaping the Queen. Emma drove long lines through wet folds, wrapping her arms around Regina’s legs, holding onto her so she couldn’t move. Regina was feeling it now, her orgasm building. Emma latched onto the hardening clit, nibbling slightly, teasing Regina, knowing she was making Regina go mad with need.

“Emma!” Regina groaned. Emma moved to a now soaking entrance, she traced circles around the opening and quietly slipped her tongue inside. “Fuck!’ Exclaimed Regina. Emma loved when she could make the brunette curse. Regina’s walls clenching around the thick muscle inside her as she felt her legs beginning to spasm. Emma moving her tongue in and out of her lover, sliding up to the clit and replacing her tongues absence with two fingers. Emma slipped a third finger in and began moving her fingers inside Regina, speeding up when Regina was growing restless, moving her hips against Emma's lips, grinding to gain more friction. “Em, I’m gonna” Regina feeling heat rush through her body, her vision blurring in and out of focus and her brain sending spasms throughout her limbs. Emma pumping three fingers in and out of Regina, her tongue sucking her clit. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck Em-“ Regina screamed as an orgasm travelled through her flushed body. Emma lapping at the cum pooling out of Regina’s now over-sensitive entrance.

“Fuck me baby you taste like-” Emma moving swiftly to Regina’s mouth so the Mayor could taste herself on the blonde’s lips. was one of the Queen’s favourite flavours, herself on the Saviours tongue, and of course the Saviour on her own tongue.

“So, do I need to take you upstairs?” quirked Regina, still panting slightly from the blonde’s work. “Or shall I not waste any more time and take you right here and now?” All Emma had to do was give Regina a sneer and the Queen ripped the tight jeans from the Saviour’s trembling legs.

~ ~ ~

Later that evening when they had moved upstairs to finish some dirty work and then cuddle in their room, Regina pulled Emma’s phone out from under her pillow. Emma was spooning Regina from behind, the mayor’s ass snug in the crook of Emma’s legs. Regina pulled Tik Tok up and found the saved draft of Emma’s reaction. Regina smiled quietly to herself as she watched Emma throwing the controller and Headphones off, observing how stunned the blonde looked when she saw Regina pulling a stunt like this. She loved watching it over and over, deciding to save the video but not to post it. Emma shifted up to watch from over Regina’s shoulders.

“You are absolutely gorgeous you know right?” Emma spoke softly. “I never thought you’d do something so mainstream.” Emma smiled knowing that Regina did that just for her. No one else. Just her. She tightened her arms around Regina’s slim waist and held her closer. Regina letting Emma pull her in, rolling over so she could face her Saviour. She pressed her lips up to Emma’s, who hummed soundly. “I love you” Emma whispered through a warm smile.

“I know” smirked Regina. “I’m not going to post it; I want to keep this one just for me”. Regina waited a moment before quietly adding:

“And I guess I love you too.”


End file.
